Mami
by Anzx
Summary: El sentimiento de soledad es algo que muchos desconocen, todos en algún punto de nuestra vida buscamos estar solos, pero no soportamos sentirnos solos... en homenaje a ikane.


**Bueno… jamás había pensado en el momento en que dejaría de leer sus historias a pasar a escribir una historia para ella, Megurine Chikane, que no fue hasta hace unos días en que decidió dejarnos y no solo aquí, en fanfiction, sino que también en la tierra. Esta breve historia es para rendirle tributo y honor a su memoria que ahora descansa en los cielos. Lamentablemente tuvo que fallecer, pero esperemos y su legado perdure por el resto de vida que nos queda. Sin más que decir…. Hola y que disfruten~**

 **P.D: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **-~o~-**

Nunca me molesto ser una persona solitaria, disfruto de la soledad y de mi propia compañía, no me gusta llorar frente a las personas, esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que le transmiten a los demás, la pena que otros sienten con nuestros dolores. Yo jamás tuve necesidad de decirle a alguien más como me siento. No quiero que la gente sepa que también sufro, no quiero que me vean caer y me levanten, no lo necesito.

Pero… ya no quiero seguir con mi espectáculo. El telón se cayó hace ya mucho y la actriz ya no quiere dar otra función. ¿Mami por qué me duelen las mejillas? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada? ¿Qué es lo que sale de mis ojos? ¿Por qué el agua corre como si fuese río y se desliza sobre mi rostro? Mami intento sonreír… pero no puedo… ¿Por qué no puedo mami? ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír? ¿Acaso ya no soy tu niñita feliz? ¿Nunca más volveré a mostrarle mis labios curvarse a los demás?

El filo de la navaja se desliza muy bien sobre mi muñeca mami. Un líquido rojo sale de ella. ¿Qué será?

¿Estas orgullosa de mi mami? Ya puedo sonreír de nuevo. Pero mis ojos ya no muestran brillo. ¿Por qué será mami? Acaso mis azulados ojos ya no quieren brillar y mostrarle al mundo lo bellos que son. Mis ojos se han cansado de brillar, quizá ya no quieren ilusionarse en vano.

Mientras camino por la oscuridad de la noche, un gato negro se pasea a mi lado. ¿Querrá alimento mami? Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Ni siquiera mi compañía fue suficiente la el mami, el gato se fue corriendo.

-MIKU-CHAN, MIKU-CHAN…- Mami alguien grita mi nombre. Quizá sea hora de irme, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero irme mami.

-MIKU-CHAN, AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO- La voz me tomo del brazo mami, tengo miedo de verla mami, no quiero que me pegue igual que lo hizo papi. Mami, creo que nunca más te podré venir a visitar.

-Luka-chan…- Luka me vino a buscar mami. Será que le importo. De repente siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo… Luka me está abrazando, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué me busca y me abraza?, tengo miedo mami, siento que me voy a quebrar, mi respiración se agita y mis ojos empiezan a nublarse ¿será que estoy llorando? Ciento como mis brazos se aferran a la espalda de Luka y mi voz pide salir con fuertes gritos; lo siento mami, pero tu muñequita se acaba de romper, tu pequeña muñequita ya no quiere fingir, tu pequeña muñequita ya no quiere sonreír, tu pequeña muñequita solo quiere llorar, quiere gritar. Lo siento mami, no fui fuerte.

Mi hombro derecho se siente mojado y mis gritos empiezan a ser seguidos, Luka está llorando conmigo ¿Por qué llora? ¿También se rompió mami? Luka no llora por nada.

-Me tenías preocupada… baka…-me dijo entre llantos. Será que me ha estado buscando todo este tiempo mami. Preocupé a Luka, pero ella no se preocupa por nada y menos le muestra a los demás sus sentimientos. Ahora está llorando conmigo, las dos somos muñequitas rotas, mi boca empieza a cambiar de posición y forma una sonrisa, mami ¿qué es este sentimiento?, mi llanto se transforma en risa y escucho a Luka reír también, las dos seguimos abrazadas. Luego nos vemos a los ojos. Nuestros parpados se ven cansados, pero nuestra risa ya no se ve fingida, ¿será que ahora el sentimiento es verdadero?

-Ya te sientes mejor- me dijo.

-Sí, creo que ahora sí- le dije con una sonrisa y lágrimas en mis ojos, pero esta vez, mi sonrisa ya no era como esas clases de sonrisas fingidas que acostumbraba a dar mami, esta sonrisa es verdadera y pura. Mami creo que ya aprendí a sonreír de verdad. Tu niña ya aprendió a sonreír. Tu muñequita ya aprendió a no fingir. Ya no volverás a marcar mi cuerpo mami, porque ahora tu muñequita ya aprendió a sentir.

Los días han pasado mami, estoy en un lugar llamado orfanato, la policía no me dejo quedarme contigo, Luka viene a verme cada semana. No te preocupes mami, papi está en la cárcel, ya no puede hacernos daño, eso me llena de alegría. Pero supongo que fue muy tarde para ti… mami.

 **-o.o.o-**

 **Bueno… sé que es muy corto, pero es difícil escribir cuando es en memoria de alguien que ya no nos acompaña. Además esta es la primera vez que publico algo. Gracias por su atención y con gusto espero sus críticas. Y quiero darle las gracias a mi mejor amiga por ser la inspiración y la idea de este oneshort.**

 **Sin más que agregar solo quiero dar unas palabras a :**

" _ **Has sido de gran inspiración y aunque ya no estés con nosotros, tu recuerdo siempre perdurará en mi mente, que en paz descanse, muchas gracias por todo"**_

 **Ah! Y una disculpa por no presentarme formalmente, pues como verán soy nueva en esto de escribir, jeje, hasta la otra, y cuando digo otra, espero que no sea para otro homenaje xc**

 _Dedicado a , gran amiga y escritora._


End file.
